Tiempos de Vals
by Headless Angel
Summary: Sólo un One Shot de la pareja Nostálgica


Tiempos de vals

Hola... en realidad ya no recuerdo que tenía en la cabeza cuando escribí esto pero bueno. También lo publiqué en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi; El fic no se basa en la canción del mismo nombre.

 _Este va para la yo que lo escribió_

* * *

El día en la editorial había sido largo y realmente cargado de trabajo. Y aún no es fin de ciclo, le había dicho Takano mientras salían del departamento de las doncellas, sólo deja que llegue el fin de ciclo y verás que todo se irá al carajo. Como si él mismo no lo supiera ya.

Estaba realmente agotado, más que lo usual, y sin poner demasiada resistencia a ello, dejó que el editor en jefe lo tomara del brazo y lo introdujera en su departamento, como ya era costumbre desde hacía unos días. Actuó tan cooperativamente que se ganó una, bien merecida, por cierto, mirada de extrañeza por parte del mayor de los dos.

Una vez adentro el pelinegro comenzó a preparar la cena ayudado por el menor. Intentaban mantener una conversación decente (¡Somos dos hombres adultos, deberíamos poder hacerlo! Pensaba continuamente él castaño) pero sólo lograban comentar sobre alguna anécdota graciosa sobre sus respectivas vidas universitarias seguidas por un silencio que, aunque no era tan incómodo como solía serlo al principio de su rencuentro, seguía siendo un silencio que los dos deseaban romper. Pero ninguno de los dos podía romper. Eran un par de orgullosos, después de todo.

Comieron lentamente acompañados por el reconfortante ruido del televisor de la sala. Cuando hubieron terminado se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro son estar seguros de que hacer a continuación. No podían hacer el amor porque estaban extremadamente cansados (Si, también Takano; Ser editor jefe no es fácil) pero querían permanecer juntos. De pronto una sonrisa traviesa ocupó los labios del dueño de los ojos avellana asustando al otro hombre. El primero habló:

—Ritsu... ¿Te gusta bailar?

—Eh? Pues sí, como a todas las personas, supongo- dijo ya divertido— ¿Y a tú Takano-san?

—Llámame Masamune, no seas tan formal aquí en casa—el "Nuestra" estaba implícito y Ritsu lo captó y se sonrojó porque sí, prácticamente era cierto— y sí, es algo muy agradable, cuando se hace en compañía de la persona correcta.

—Entonces supongo que nunca te gusto ir a discotecas o lugares ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

—Yo siempre que iba me sentía incómodo; Realmente prefiero los ambientes flemáticos.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, pero no duró demasiado porque el de cabello azabache se levantó hasta quedar frente al castaño y, extendiendo su mano hacia él, le dijo:

— ¿Bailarías conmigo esta noche, Ritsu?

—No; no juegues, ¡Somos dos hombres!

— ¡Ah! ¡Vamos! Nadie nos verá.

—No es eso, es que es muy vergonzoso.

Takano sonrió de forma muy pervertida y se acercó hasta tener a Onodera acorralado entre su cuerpo y la silla. Le susurró:

— Hemos hecho cosas aún más vergonzosas. ¿En serio te apena un simple baile? — Y dejó un pequeño y sorpresivo beso en el cuello de su amante, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento.

— ¿Aceptarías?

Onodera sólo suspiró y sonrió con algo muy parecido a la coquetería y también resignado ante el mayor; Al mal tiempo buena cara, pensó. Asintió con la cabeza gacha, ganándose así un casto beso en los labios. Al separarse, el azabache dijo:

—Muchas gracias; Iré a poner la música.

—Soló hazlo rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

Takano besó nuevamente al de ojos esmeralda, esta vez con mayor profundidad. En seguida hizo mutis. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando el hombre con ojos avellana regresó en compañía de una suave música.

Una vez más Masamune caminó hasta quedar frente a Ritsu y extendió hacia el la palma. Onodera por su parte aceptó de buena gana y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Bailaremos un vals, como si ya fuera nuestra boda— Dijo el editor en jefe.

Onodera sólo se sonrojó aún más.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la sala (allí había más espacio) y una vez allí el mayor pasó una mano por la cintura del menor atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo estrechó con fuerza su diestra y colocó la izquierda sobre su propio hombro.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo el papel de mujer? — intentó separarse, pero el azabache aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, pero siempre sin lastimarlo.

—Elemental, mi querido Ritsu *—Contestó sonriendo de forma seductora—es por pura estética, así nos vemos más equilibrados.

Al de ojos esmeraldas simplemente le pareció razonable y dejo de pensar en ello para concentrarse en la música. Era una melodía que transmitía nostalgia, pero muy bella. El ritmo era tranquilo y dulce. Entonces se dio cuenta. Era como su relación. No pudo evitar casi llorar al pensar esto. Takano también lo pensó y estrechó el abrazo.

Un, dos, tres. Un dos tres. Bailaban de forma tranquila, con un suave vaivén, en silencio, dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos. Sus cuerpos embonaban perfectamente. Las respiraciones agitadas, los ojos cerrados y los corazones desbocados; Estaban en otro mundo, su propio mundo, donde no existían obligaciones sociales, ni miedos, ni inseguridades, ni responsabilidades, ni prejuicios nacidos de la ignorancia. Sólo ellos dos: Onodera Ritsu y Takano Masamune, y su mutuo amor, su primer amor.

La canción estaba muy cerca de terminar y el ritmo había cambiado. Ahora era más alegre y por lo tanto más hermoso. Pero conservaba ese toque de nostalgia. Tenía un final feliz; Un día quizá también nosotros lo tendremos. Porque aunque intente negarlo, esto no puede ser nada más que amor. Pensó Onodera con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

Para finalizar " Su primer vals" Masamune levantó el brazo e hizo girar a su pareja un par de veces. El muchacho rio un poco. Terminó la pieza y la pareja finalizó con un beso. Al principio tierno, sólo un rose de labios, pero se profundizó y subió poco a poco de intensidad. Se separaron por necesidad de aire. Sus miradas eran intensas.

Y abrazados como estaban, bailaron hacia la habitación

Y allí, dieron iniciada otra danza más pasional, la danza del amor.

* * *

Gracias por leer

*En ese entonces, estaba muy clavada con Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes y pues no me resistí a hacerlo


End file.
